Pretty Women
by BellaPattinson
Summary: Alice,Bella,Rosalie are hookers in Hollywood barely able to pay the rent.Edward,Jasper,Emmett are multi-millionares who are dared by thier rival, Jacob Black to hire a prostitute for a week. All Human, Based on the movie PrettyWoman.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Written by BellaPattinson. Cowritten and edited by .Jasper.**

**Bella:Sorry I haven´t been updating The Way Forks Rolls. I don´t really know what to do with that and Alice came up with this idea, and I was started writing it so...**

**This will also be on Alice´s profile .Jasper **

**Bella and Alice: We don´t own Twilight or Pretty Woman the Movie. _Sob:´(_**

**__****With 5 reviews will post the first chapter that we have hostage. Muahaha**

**Its Just a Prologue, People thats why its so short. Like Alice;)**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**_Prologue-Pretty Woman_**

Rosalie took a puff from her cigarette. She opened her mouth and exhaled a cloud of grey smoke. Her long, white fingers tapped the ashes.

She grabbed a pair of black fishnet stockings and her classic sequined red dress. She grabbed her heels and spread some red lipstick before she left to meet Alice and Bella.

She stared at her reflection and smiled. She was getting money tonight. She was a blue-eyed, blonde hair goddess; she was a gift to man.

Though in her opinion, men were even worse than the slimiest, filthiest, stupidest, rabid dog. She had an attitude; everyone knew that.

She wouldn´t give her heart to no one. Especially to some sick man. She was a lady of the night, the girl in the red dress, the blonde vixen, the Roxanne.

Her heels clicked as she walked upon the Hollywood streets. She carefully avoided the trash, gum, and vomit in the alleyway.

She had gotten to the corner where Alice and Bella waited. Alice´s bright green corset top made her eyes pop.

It was black lace in the front that made it looked tight and her chest look bigger. Her black `booty' shorts as Bella referred to them as were sparkly

and she had black nylons tucked in boots. Her green eyes had green sparkles around them and black eyeliner. She had spiky black hair that pointed

in every direction which gave her the nickname Midnight Star. "Looking good, Tinkerbell and Sleeping Beauty." Bella and Alice grimaced. "Nice to see you too, Rose.

" Bella fingered through the lace of her dress which was intended to be a night gown. It was light blue, see-through lace that ended near her butt. The top part has dark blue lace

and gold and dark blue beads. She wasn´t wearing anything underneath and had gold sandals that wrapped around her ankles. She wore gold hoops and had a high ponytail

that showed her fair neck. Her mahogany hair went down her back in beautiful waves. Her nickname at the club was Bella Fiore. Beautiful flower in Italian.

Bella, Alice, and Rosalie had known each other since they were teens. Rosalie´s parents had died and her greedy brothers had gotten all the money and left Rosalie on the streets

wasting her inheritance. Alice had a knack for seeing things before they happened and this scared off her parents and they kicked her out. Bella was a classic Cinderella: her parents

divorced when she was little and her father remarried to the evil stepmother Lauren who included the evil stepbrother and sister Mike and Jessica who weren´t much better.

They weren´t proud of what they did, but they had been kicked out when they were all about 14 in Rosalie´s case 16. Together they linked arms and went to the strip club

called Ecstasy.

It had just opened so not many men were their yet. The pole dancers and strippers weren´t even there yet. The bartender and owner Tyler called them.

"My powerpuff girls come here grab a drink it's on the house tonight. We be having some visitors tonight a man just called and asked about the place. And if he´s happy

he´ll choose one of you my crown jewels." Alice giggled, and Rosalie just rolled her eyes. It was one of their many nicknames since they always wore red, blue, and green.

The crown jewels were because they were the most priced and the cleanest prostitutes. These girls didn´t come cheap. "Two cosmos and an apple martini."

Four drinks later and maybe some tequila, Bella was spinning in her barstool, Rosalie was dancing on the tables and Alice was in someone´s lap. The night wasn´t even starting

though it was only 10 and they had yet to start the night owl action.

**A/N:**

**Bella-Next Chapter sneak peek:**

**"We don´t have time for this. Men come and take our money." Rosalie nodded " We say Who, we say When, we say How much?". An Aston Martin Vanquish was at the stoplight. "There´s rent" said Alice. **

**REVIEW for your Edward doll:)**


	2. What Reputation?

* * *

Alice pulled Bella and Rosalie out to the street—Hollywood Boulevard. A woman in a pink sequined dress with fiery red hair laid on streetlight.

Rosalie approached "What are you doing here. This is our street, Honey." "But she´s new." Alice and Rosalie looked at her, "But were old."

She walked off. A guy in a crappy blue convertible passed them "It´s my birthday what about a freebie?" Alice flipped them the finger

"In your dreams." Bella grabbed Alice the wrist "We don´t have time for this. Men come and take our money." Rosalie nodded

" We say Who, we say When, we say How much?". An Aston Martin Vanquish was at the stoplight. "There´s rent" said Alice.

Rosalie motioned for the girls to come over with her to the car. Alice just patted Bella on the arm, "I´ll stays in the club, see you soon."

Her voice seemed suspicious and she had a glint in her eye. Bella kissed her on the cheek and strutted to the luxurious car.

Tyler shouted from the bar "Work it, work it, own it." A handsome man with auburn hair at shotgun opened the window.

"Directions to the Beverly Wilshire Hotel?" A broad, muscular man who was driving whistled at them.

Bella said "It´ll cost you 5."

"For directions?"

"For ten each will take you personally." The broad man smiled at the other two men and mouthed them "There just what we need."

"Get in the car." Rosalie and Bella jumped in the back.

"Take the first left and drive straight into the highway."

The big burly man played with the stick shift and he had trouble managing the pedals.

Rose whispered huskily in his ear. "I can drive if you want." They stopped and Rose became the driver and Emmett took shotgun.

Edward just grumpily shifted to the back. "Is he always like this?" Rose asked to the huge man.

¨Always, the day Edward here stops being an uptight little prick is the day I will live in a farm in Idaho with five kids and 11 cats and dogs. I´m Emmett by the way."

"Rose, -- I mean Rosalie sorry." She couldn´t really help herself he seemed to be like a big teddy bear. A real sexy, strong, and cute one.

He seemed so lighthearted. He had dimples, brown curls, and the brightest blue eyes she had ever seen which made her give in to his boyish charm.

She had already slipped with Rose but she couldn´t resist thinking about them having a big house—not a farm in Idaho, of course—

with their perfect children. Big blue eyes and curly blonde hair. The perfect Johnson & Johnson´s babies.

"So Rosie, why does a pretty girl like you know how to drive sports cars better than any man." She grinned.

"I had two brothers and there was nothing better do to in Forks, Washington." Edward snorted. "Emmett, I don´t know how high you are but I can smell the alcohol on her breath from here."

"This coming from the man with a stick up his ass and a girlfriend who just dumped him."

Rosalie tormented Edward. "Who´s the lucky lady?"

Emmett´s booming laugh echoed in the sleek black Aston Martin.

Edward´s fists clenched and he looked away from the window. He really felt like strangling his business partner Emmett McCarthy.

He was the one who got them into the stupid bet. Jacob Black their business rival had teased Emmett that the corporation´s stock

was going so low because the CEOS weren´t getting laid. Jacob told them to hire a prostitute for a week. Emmett being a competitive fool accepted.

Is he trying to annihilate the company´s reputation? Is that why Jasper is going to some gentlemen´s club and Emmett is sweet-talking

a feisty blonde? Is that why he is sitting to some tagalong hooker? He ran a hand through his hair and looked at the human being

beside him. His breathing hitched once he saw the creamy white mile-long legs in a sheer little blue nightgown. What reputation?

* * *

**A/N: Finally! I´ve gotten the 5 reviews and here is Chapter 1. Here is the beginning of RxE and Edward is going to be a bit OOC. **

**Love, Bella Pattinson**


	3. One Week of Danger

**A/N: Sorry it took so long guys! The French teacher is killing us, and I had ten million exams and essays to do! Thank you for all the reviewers. This chapter is for you:D**

**Disclaimer: I don´t own Twilight, Pretty Woman, or the lyrics. boohoo:´(**

**WARNING! This chapter has mature content- language, love scenes ah, fuck if you are reading about prostitutes you are probably old enough to read this without complaining about it.**

* * *

Alice Point of View

She swung on the barstool. Tyler leaned in "Don´t worry baby, you´ll get some tonight." She glared at him.

"I have a good feeling I will, give me some boozeee, Buster." She slurred.

"You are so drunk even for a small person." She slapped his arm, uncoordinated,

"That won´t stop me, and someone is coming for me. Jazzzy, darling, Hurry up. "

Rose and Bella were the only ones that accepted her "intuition". Alice had the things before they happened. This was the reason she ended up on the streets her adoptive parents freaked at her visions. She tapped her little feet and zoned out. A blonde man kept popping up in her visions. He looked so damn irresistible.

She wished she could close her eyes and wake up to a new life. She hated being a hooker. She hated the routine of getting dressed up every night waiting for someone to fuck her.

Just for cash. She hated the lonely nights of sitting in a bar in Tyler´s club. She hated that she wasn´t the only one; Bella and Rosalie had to go through this too.

Where the hell was her prince charming and his white horse? She asked to herself all the time, and the best answer she could come up is was he took the wrong turn, got lost, and is too stubborn to ask for directions.

She had zoned out thinking about her crazy life. She looked at the olive in her martini glass. It was full, Tyler must have made it for her and she didn´t notice.

"How are you my little olive? Sweet life you live, I would like to live in a martini glass, too, buddy. "

She heard someone chuckle beside her. "What you laughing at."

She looked intensely at her martini glass, until she stopped seeing two of them.

Then she turned around. "You make the cutest drunk ever, Miss" He said with a Southern accent

She looked him in the eyes, and something clicked inside her. He was the ONE. The blonde man her in her visions.

"I´ve been waiting for you."

She put her tiny hand and put it on his cheek.

"Whatever you say, little lady."

"What´s your name?"

He grinned. "Jasper Whitlock."

She slowly took her hand from his face.

"That´s my favorite name in the whole world."

* * *

Rosalie Point of View

I drove them to the Beverly Wilshire Hotel and my stomach felt sick. This would be goodbye with Emmett. In 15 minutes, he made me feel as if I was 13 again.

And now that I think about its been a hell of a long time I´ve had a crush.

I nervously waited for him to get out of the car, Edward, the grumpy one, came out first and opened the door for Bella. Quite the gentleman.

Lucky she would make some money tonight. He clearly had the hots for her, he was googly-eyed probably picturing her naked. Men.

"Rosie, coming?" I beamed. "I am?" He grabbed me by the waist and whispered in my ear. "Yeah, baby."

He went to the receptionist " rooms for Emmett McCarthy and Edward Cullen."

She was flustered and they handed them the keys. We all got in the elevator and headed up. Emmett held me tight in his strong arms. Oh my god, this man will be the death of me.

We went in the room. It was gorgeous and amazingly luxurious.

"Rosie, how much do want a night." I took a deep breath and faced him "100"

His face looked a bit incredulous. I gave him my sexy smile. "Per hour"

He came closer to me and grabbed my waist, his big hands swept my body. Down to my hips, thighs, and he pushed me to the wall. He put one hand in my hair, the silky blonde strands against his fingers, his other hand pushed the dress down and he placed his lips on mine. It was like nothing I ever felt before. It was like heaven, the ultimate high, it was completely sinful. I heard my dress hit the floor. I greedily grabbed his curls and pushed his head closer to mine. He pulled out to breath and I placed little kisses on his neck. He kept stroking my hair. He picked me up and placed me on the bed. He unbuttoned his shirt, which revealed his amazing muscles, six pack and pecs. I could get used to this.

He grabbed the telephone. "Room service, this is Emmett McCarthy I´d like your finest champagne and strawberries." He hung up.

"No whipped cream? We could use that." I bit my lip and looked at him through my eyelashes.

"Oh Rosie, in Beverly Hills we fuck with class."

"If you say so, _sugar_."

"Yeah, _baby."_

I sat there on the bed with him just in a little lacy black bra, and some black fishnets. He was looking at me with lusty eyes. "Rosie, you could´ve been a model."

I put my head down. "They threw me on the streets when I was 16. I was too young, I was abandoned and I had no idea what to do with my life anymore. I thought anything could happen in Hollywood. That somehow I could be some star or anything but I had no money, no job, no home I hadn´t even finished high school. Why would anyone want me? So I became a whore." He embraced me and rubbed circles on my back.

"You are the most gorgeous woman I know. You deserved that opportunity. You make Jessica Alba look like a frog."

I laughed, and Emmet wiped my tears.

"I mean, everyone would want you on their magazine cover. And if you were in Playboy, Hugh Hefner would make you his heiress." I pushed his arm.

"I would never be a porn star. It would be freaking horrible to be watched by video game geeks who can´t get laid, sexual predators and hormonal teenage boys. Those would be the gross fans!"

Emmett starting cracking up. "You would have to get kinky, honey. Role-playing, all that good stuff. Would you be the sexy librarian or naughty school girl? Or you could do the sexy kitten chased by the big dog. That´s hot."

I was laughing so hard my stomach hurt, Emmett was soon to be the comic relief of my life.

If some other guy told me this, I´d probably slap him and injure him so badly he wouldn´t have children.

"Would you have a stage name? Rosalita, the wildflower. Freaky Flower Girl. Oh, I have it Rosie, the goddess of hot, hot sex!"

I was shaking from the laughter, and right when he said that room service came. He brought back the strawberries and champagne. I folded my legs Indian style.

"Now, what to do with it?"

I grabbed a strawberry and bit it. Letting the juice stain my lips. He took the strawberry from my mouth and placed it in his mouth. He grabbed the flute of champagne and washed it down.

"The strawberries bring out the flavor of champagne."

I grab another strawberry placing it in between my lips and taking a bigger bite then I take the flute of champagne and take a dainty sip.

He looks at me like he has never seen a woman before.

I reach out to grab another strawberry and he takes my arm and he pushes me on the bed and kisses me. He sucks on my bottom lip and licks the corners, wiping the strawberry juice. He peels off my fishnets and I grab his neck. He kisses my face, neck, collarbone, breasts, stomach. I stop, and I sit up and grab my purse on the night stand.

"All right. Here we go, pick one. I´ve got red, I got green, I got yellow, I´m out of purple, but I do have gold—the condom of champions. The one and only. Nothing is getting through this sucker."

He rose up as well and unzipped his pants. "I´m going for the gold, baby."

* * *

Bella Point of View

The bronze-haired god let me stay. Oh my god. He has the most amazing emerald eyes which literally make my panties drop.

If I had any on, of course, I haven´t worn panties since I was 12.

I don´t really care about the way he stares at me, he is just so damn attractive I want to jump his bones.

We get to the room, which is fabulous. He takes of his tie, belt and shoes.

I get on the barstool and twirl, I swing my legs and let my head fall back. His eyes stay on me. The way I like it.

"What´s your name." I bite my lip.

"Whatever you want it to be."

I turn towards him.

"How long shall I stay with you?" I bat my eyelashes.

"One week of danger, it´s not very long." He comes closer to me, "Let´s get those clothes off before I´m gone."

Our lips are less than an inch away. "Let´s get together and get it on."

I start to unbutton his shirt and he pulls down the straps of the night gown and he grabs my waist and I wrap my legs around him. He puts me against the wall for support, I kiss his neck, nipping once in or twice. He holds me closer and kisses my breasts. His stunning emerald eyes look up at me. " I don´t think we need names. This week should happen like _Last Tango in Paris. _No names, no details, just sex. How does that sound _mademoiselle_" I gave him a sexy smile. "Sounds good for now." I unwrap myself from him and take off the nightgown dress, he stands still and I walk nude to the bed. I lay on it and stretch my legs, I grab the sheets and turn to him, "Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir?"

**A/N: I hoped you like that guys. I haven´t written a "sexy" chapter before, so I hope this wasn´t awful. Originally, I was going to make each a girl a different chapter but I ended up letting all my ideas out at once. The characters are a bit OOC. I tried to bring out some angst in Rose but with Emmett it is hard to. Bella is slutty but I can´t really help it, she is a hooker. Edward is a little more badass, stronger, and sexier;), I think those are the biggest differences. Each POV has a quote from Pretty Woman. Alice- the favorite name in the world one. Rosalie-the condom one. Bella- whats your name whatever you want it to be. One Week of Danger is a song by the Virgins. **

**PLAYLIST**

**The Man Who Can´t Be Moved- The Script Alice POV**

**Love Sex and Magic- Ciara and Justin Timberlake Rosalie POV**

Mary Jane´s Last Dance- Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers Rosalie POV

One Week of Danger-The Virgins Bella POV

Lady Marmalade- Christina Aguilara, Pink, Lil KIm Bella POV


	4. My Fair Lady

**A/N: Sorry to keep you waiting. I had no ideas how to start this after the last smutty chapter, whether Alice/Bella/ Edward/ Emmett POV.**

** I was lost and decided to update Hoping for Temporary Insanity. I wanted to inform you that his is so longer a collaboration with Alice Hearts Jasper**

** who has the same exact story on her profile. While she suggested the idea in January I told her I would start out writing it and she would eventually write **

**some chapters here and there. She has copied and pasted everything I wrote to her story with the same name. No editing, no ideas, nothing**

** she didn´t help write one line of the story. All she did was think of making a ff about Pretty Women which isn´t stealing her idea unlike she stole mine**

** in Time for a New Start I told her one of my ideas and copied what I wanted to do and distorted it. I even named it that and she stole the idea.**

** So I am letting you all know that I will not let her plagiarize my chapters again and again giving no credit to the person who takes the time to write the chapters.**

** The only addition she put was "Hola chiquititas or Besitos, Alice. I am blocking her from being able to access my stories. And if Jessica (AliceHeartsJasper) does read it,**

** I don´t mind because I am sick of her using me and other things that have caused me to do this... I hope my fans understand and her fans understand that her writing is not original. She does not deserve reviews for something she didn´t even think of or wrote.

* * *

**

**I cannot even begin to tell you how thankful I am of your reviews, I am in over my head since I found I have more than 20 reviews already!**

BPOV-

I rolled around in bed. I was in huge, comfy bed not the crappy little mattress in my apartment in Tinsel town.

My hand searched around in the sheets for what made my night so pleasurable. I blinked, No Adonis.

The night table had condoms, an alarm clock, a wallet, and stationary in it. Beverley Wilshire Hotel.

The alarm said it was 11:45. He was probably at work.

_ Rinng._

_ Ringg._

_ Riingg._

I stood up the covers falling off to expose my nudity. "Hello." His smooth voice filled my ears.

"Hi, can I help you?"

"Did you sleep well? " I smiled.

"I did a lot more than sleep well on this bed." I teased.

"Naughty girl, listen I want you to order breakfast and the go downstairs and ask if any mail came for room 512. It is a dress, my assistant ordered for you, put it on and at 2 you will have a car waiting for you. I want to take you somewhere for lunch."

"That would be great" I felt sort of giddy that he was thinking of me today. I knew better, to feel that way for a customer.

"Well goodbye."

"See you soon."

I ordered room service and then went to pick up the dress but I wasn´t the only one with a package.

"Rose!! How are you?"

"Bella, oh Bella, so good to see you, I need to talk with you."

I invited her in.

"Bells, I want him. I´m head over heels and I´ve never felt this way before."

"Oh Rosey" I hugged her and patted her golden head.

"Bella, I don´t know why or how but I feel like I am his, and he is the only one for me. We had an amazing night and I felt like I was floating in heaven. I opened up to him Bella, he made me smile, laugh, and dream. And I kissed him! I broke Alice´s and my rule. When you kiss you just get too attached. Bella what will I do, he could never feel the same. "

"Rose, I've never seen you like this. Rosie, be the blonde vixen, be the Roxanne. All the boys want you, but you are too good, baby."

Rosalie let out a couple of tears. "Bella, I don´t want to be a Roxy any more, not a lady of the night, I don´t want other boys I want him, Bells. Emmett. I want just a happy life. I don´t want to be a pricey one-nightstand anymore."

I knew that Rosalie had the hardest time with being a hooker, she always pictured herself someone´s beautiful wife and proud mother. She was older when she started, she knew of a better life and had more ideals. I was always sort of jealous how Rosalie had more chances of a better life. She was prettier, smarter, and men had always wanted her. I knew that I would be a whore until I had a saggy ass. I knew all I was worth was that I was good in bed.

I changed into the dress. A crimson red dress with a decent neckline. It was before the knee and it accented my fair skin and dark hair.

Rosalie had an amazing Indigo silk dress that made her eyes pop. Her golden waves looked angelic and her white heels that Emmet got matched the pearl earrings he had left her.

"Bells, how is the man you are with."

"Our relationship is purely sexual, I don´t know his name and I don´t know his. We played around last night, that man is sex on fire. I think a part of him though wants to love me though. I know better though."

I used the gold sandals from last night and the same hoops. Those colors looked good on me but next to Rosalie I couldn´t compare.

They went down together and Rosalie went into the limo with Emmett. The car came for me and I met at a seafood restaurant with views of the beach. He got a us a table and we sat down "You look exquisite." I blushed by the word. He was one of the few men that complimented me when I had real clothes on.

"I was supposed to be meeting with my friend and partner, Jasper, but he happens to be occupied. I thought we would all hit off quite well. He manages the South region of our company. Emmett the complete East and I manage the Midwest to the Pacific coast. I work for a national corporation. "

I had finished my shrimp. "Nice to know, you aren´t only potent in bed."

He smiled this amazing crooked smile that made my heart melt.

"Do you always make those little comments or do you always do it to stroke someone´s ego and you don´t have to open yourself to anyone." Damn. He saw right through me.

I lowered my head. "I´m right about the latter then, I really wish you could try, you look heavenly and so angelic but all you tell people when you speak is I'm a tease."

No one ever used the words heavenly and angelic with me, those words were meant for a pure, good person. I wanted to cry, he was basically admitting to me I´m nothing but a whore and I´m not intelligent conversation.

"How do you know that I don´t talk to my friends like a normal people do."

His emerald eyes pierced me. "I saw you and your friends; you are all beautiful creatures of the intoxicating underworld. I want to make you a lady, and for this week you will be my lady. Playing by my rules safely during the day but dangerously during the night.

**A/N: Keep in mind, Bella is quite OOC she doesn´t really open up easily and she is really never had the chance to be a young girl. She has put walls up so the life of a hooker doesn´t get to her. I´ll try to update ASAP. I have quite a hard time "creating" Edward but I hope you like:)**

**Much Love,**

**Bella Pattz3**

**Review and I´ll send a rapeable Edward;)**


End file.
